Choco x Sasori Lemon
by SuzyScream
Summary: Choco and Sasori are out on a mission. It's a really really hot day ; what happens?


Ayane: HERE IS A LEMON ESPECAILLY MADE FOR MY FRIEND, CHOCO!

Choco: :D you're embarrassing me .

Ayane: And your partner will be SASORI!

Sasori: o.o :D

Ayane: I do not own any of these characters, and yes, Choco is a real person -.- ahh.. my second lemon ^o^

Sasuke: rawr

Ayane: ///

Me and Sasori walked through the green park in silence. All of the children running around us gave me a head ache already. It was middle of June and it was very, very hot. The sun was directly above us and it felt like it was about to fall.

I started breathing heavily, in addition I was already sweaty. However, Sasori didn't show a sign of fatigue. That's why I always admired him so much, he was so strong. Even at times where most people would run away, he would just stand and face the danger.

And I loved his hair too.

"We should rest for a while." He muttered, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and walked over to a bench in the shade. I collapsed on it and opened my robe.

"Can I take it off?" I asked him. He nodded and as soon as he did, I took my black and red robe off. I placed it next to me and sighed. I felt droplets of sweat run down my forehead and chest. So uncomfortable.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I watched at she took deep breaths on the bench, sweating heavily. The sweat made its way down her chest and under her shirt. I gulped unnoticeably and sat next to her, also taking my robe off.

"Is there an ice-cream stance anywhere near?" she whined, looking around.

"No." I said, looking at her. She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. The sweat drops ran down her neck, making her skin shiny and hot. I forced myself to look away at some random kid. I stared at him and he then noticed me. He stared back and started crying. His mother ran up to him and he pointed at me, weeping into her stomach. She looked at me and frowned. She then gave me a meaningful look and walked away, pulling the kid after her. I decided to just keep my eyes on the floor.

"Say, Sasori-kun." She suddenly said. I looked at her. Her face was shiny and her hand kept her hair off it. "How come you can always stay cool, no matter what the circumstances are?"

I watched her face slowly get curious. I shrugged and returned my gaze away, seeing the little boy again. He started sobbing again and I looked away.

"A shrug isn't an answer." She said.

"I don't know." I finally told her. I looked at her then.

"Fine… but…" her eyes fell shut and her head fell on my lap.

I stared at her head, shocked. I shook her slightly. "Choco?" I muttered. I looked around and nobody was watching us. I looked back at her and moved her hair away from her face. It was red and sweaty, but somehow it turned me on.

"S-Sasori-kun." She muttered in between pants. I blinked twice. Was she dreaming of me? "Sas-ori… kun…"

I felt myself blush slightly. I had to cool her down or else it'll be bad. I looked around and found nothing that could help her, no water or any shop. I picked her up and jumped back wards with people's eyes focused on me. I ran around in search of a small fountain and found nothing. I then decided to search for an empty bench and found one. It was in a small square like part of the park that was hidden in between tall bushes that created a square. There was even a tiny fountain in a shape of a fish that spat out a single jet of water.

I lay her down on the bench and walked up to the fountain to gather some water in my hands. I then walked back t her and splashed it into her face. Her eyes slightly opened and she looked at me.

"Its… so… hot…" her eyes closed again.

"…" what did she expect me to do? Get her naked and splash water at her whole body?

Now that I thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea…

Now, what am I thinking, she's my partner, Pain would get mad if he would hear that we did something like that, instead of finishing our mission!

But her body looked like it was getting fried. And he never had to know…

I unzipped her shirt with trembling hands and revealed her fishnet undershirt and sports bra. I gulped and decided that that would be as far as I would go. I went over to the fountain and gathered more water into my hands. I then gently poured it over her chest and stomach which jerked back as the cool water touched it. I heard her moan. Blushing, I walked back o the fountain to this time splash water into my own face. I leaned my hands on the fountain and closed my eyes.

How long I carved her and now I finally have an opportunity to get what I always wanted. I made my hands wet and walked back to her. I touched her arms, cooling them down, her stomach, and neck which just pulled my head to kiss it. My tongue danced along it as Choco moaned in relief and pleasure.

**Choco's P.o.V**

I moaned aloud as I felt Sasori lick my neck. "Choco…" he muttered. I moaned in reply andbent my back upward.

I then opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't dreaming. Sasori really was kissing my neck. His hands were cold and wet as they cooled my arms down.

He was trying to help me… and he over did it.

"S-sasori-kun, wh-" I started to revolt, but he placed his lips on mine and licked them to ask for an entrance. I let him in without hesitation and out tongues danced together in a rhythm only the two of us knew.

I started panting again as the sun that hid behind a cloud returned and shone upon us.

Sasori looked at me, concerned and decided to take my shorts off. He ran off to the fountain and returned to splash the water onto my lags. I gasped at the sudden cool. He began rubbing the water into my skin to spread it around more. I moaned in relief. He smirked up at me and breathed heavily as he walked back to the fountain. He poured the water gently on my face and kissed it.

"Enough." I said. He froze above me and stared. I sat up and walked up to the fountain. I returned with water in my hands.

**Sasori's P.o.V**

She poured the water on my red hair and it spilled down my face and neck. The feeling was so relieving it made me moan. She skipped back to the fountain and returned, but stopped in front of me. She frowned and looked at my shirt, then at her hands. She then grinned and bent down.

She bit my shirt's zipper and pulled it down. I blushed really hard as her head went lower and lower. I thought I would burst when it got between my legs. I was only in my fishnet shirt now which she splashed the water at, pushing me back. She sat on my knees, placing me between her legs. She kissed me and let my tongue inside to dance again.

I started pulling off her fishnet shirt and she let me. I then pulled off her sports bra and cupped her breasts which made her gasp into my mouth. She pulled her lips away to moan and I moved him onto her neck in search of her sensitive spot.

"Ah… S-Sasori… kun…" she moaned as I nibbled on her soft spot, then bit it. She screamed silently and moaned at the same time. I pulled away and admired my work of art on her shoulder.

I then pushed her down and spread her legs.

"Woah, you're so wet…" I said, surprised.

"Maybe the water you poured on me had something to do with that?" she said, blushing. She looked down at me from across her body.

I pulled her panties down and admired her for five seconds, then stuck my finger into her. She gasped and moaned out loud as I stuck another finger into her and another. Now she had three fingers inside her that I thrust in and out of her.

"M-more to the left." She stuttered and I did as she said. I thrust into the spot and she screamed. "Yes! Yes that's it!"

I my fingers pushed onto her g-spot, forcing hr to moan loudly.

I then pulled my wet hands out and licked them.

"Sweet." I muttered and lowered my head. I licked her clit and insides as she screamed out loud.

"Sasori-KUUUN!" she screamed and jerked her hips up so my tongue would go in deeper.

"I… can't hold it!" Choco said.

"Relax… I want you." I said into her and drank the fluids that poured out of her. She moaned as hIcleaned her.

"Don't' tease me…. Anymore... Sasori-kun…" she said. I looked up at her, disappointed. I actually expected her to pleasure me as well since I pleasured her so much.

She looked down at me and sat up. She pushed me down and spread my legs. She cought my erection and licked it around. She bit the tip gently and I screamed her name out. She laughed into my length and put it into her mouth. I screamed again as she moved up and down, putting it all into her mouth. She massaged my balls with her fragile fingers and made me mad.

"Choco… Oh, God…" I moaned, jerking my hips up so she would have more of me. "Faster."

She went faster and I swore out loud. I then pushed her down and settled in between her legs.

"I'll be gentle." I said, she nodded and I gently entered her. She screamed as the pain shot through her body.

**Choco's P.o.V**

He thrust into me, pain running through my body like electric current. Everything seemed to disappear, all the pleasure he gave me before, all the relief he caused to my body.

"S-Sasori-kun please stop!" I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"It'll be over soon I promise." He kissed my forehead.

"No! Please! Sto-"

He was right. It was over really fast. Suddenly all the pain dissolved and there was only pleasure. But what kind of pleasure! My body trembled from it and I started moaning.

"Faster!" I demanded. I heard Sasori chuckle and he did go faster. We were both moaning and panting now as he thrust into me as hard and fast as he could.

"What's my name?" I heard him say.

"S-sasori."

"I can't hear you." He said.

"Sasori!" My voice rang in the air. I bet all the little kids that were in the park heard…

Speaking of kids…

I could swear that I heard someone crying.

"SCARRED! I AM SCARRED!" someone yelled. Sasori froze above me and we both looked behind us. There stood the little boy that cried for some reason before. He was blushing and crying at the same time.

"MOMMY!" he ran away. I was probably as red as blood at that very moment, but Sasori didn't seem to be distracted. He just kept on going, causing me to moan again.

"S-sasori-kun!" I yelled as he hit my g-spot a multiple times. "I'm coming!"

"Please!"

I came and screamed in pleasure as he continued thrusting into my g-spot and I cummed a multiple times.

"C-choco, I'm coming." He finally said and cummed into me. We both screamed and he pulled out, falling onto the floor. I sat up quickly.

"A-are you ok?" I asked him, still panting. He was panting as well and smiling up at me.

"More than that…" he said, sat up and kissed my lips.

Ayane: Poor little boy v.v

Kono: this Is better than the one for me….. :|

Ayane: Yeah, I know :)

Choco: ^o^

Ayane: REVIEW PLZ! :))))


End file.
